A True Hero
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: A noble demigod determined to be a true hero, a spirited princess who must learn to love again, and a sarcastic Kwami who dreams of training the greatest hero ever. A Hercules AU that I bought from May.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in the far away land of Ancient France there was a time of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes but the greatest and strongest of all the heroes was the mighty Adrien but what is the measure-

"Hold it! Back it up! Cut! Who hired this guy as my narrator?"

"What? Who said that? Are you a ghost?"

"I'm the writer and who let you narrate this story? This is made for entertainment! I mean you're making it sound like some...some..."

"Greek tragedy?"

"Yes! Who said that?"

"Down here."

Looks down to see Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix.

"I mean lighten up dude." Rose said.

"Give the story a little excitement." Mylene said.

"You five! You've got style! You're my narrators. Dull guy you can go, sorry but you're too boring for this story."

"What?! This is outrageous! I will not be insulted! Do you know-"

"Security remove him! Sorry about ladies and gentlemen we were just having a little difficulty with narration."

"We'll take it from here darling." Alya said.

"You go girls."

"We are the muses." Alya said. "Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes."

"Heroes like Adrien." Rose said.

"Oh honey what a hunk." Alix said.

"But our story begins eons before Adrien was born." Alya explained. "When earth was first created it was pretty much down on it's luck, everywhere giant monsters called akumas ran amuck."

"Ugh! It was a nasty place!" Alix scoffed. "Everywhere you stepped there was a mess."

"Then came Master Fu who locked the akumas away in the Tartarus." Juleka said.

"He became ruler of the entire earth and heavens." Rose said. "But as centuries went by, Fu was getting older and he decided to pick someone else to take his place. He had to choose between two of the most powerful beings in the world, Gabriel and his twin brother Hawkmoth. He chose Gabriel."

"Some time after that Gabriel married the beautiful Estelle." Mylene said. "And had a baby boy."

"Which is where I believe we should just observe for now." Alya said.

Scene changes to Mount Olympus where the gods and souls of good mortals resided. Today the gods and goddesses were celebrating the birth of Lord Gabriel and Lady Estelle's new son Adrien.

"Oh Adrien!" Estelle giggled as the green eyed baby boy playfully messed with his mother's beautiful sun golden hair. "Behave yourself."

She laid the laughing baby into his crib and looked up at his proud parents.

"Isn't he wonderful Gabriel?" Estelle said.

"The very imbodement of perfection." Gabriel said with pride.

"Ah Gabriel and Estelle." Fu said. "Congratulations, a thousand blessings on you and your little bundle of joy."

"Thank you Fu." Gabriel said.

"May I see the baby?" Fu asked.

"Of course."

Fu leaned over the crib. "Oh look how cute he is." He tickled Adrien with his finger which Adrien grabbed with his tiny hands and lifted him into the air. "Oh! What a strong child, must get it from his father."

"Glad you could come by Fu." Estelle said.

"Oh I just love celebrations which reminds me, I have a little gift for him." In his hand he held a black ring with the name ADRIEN engraved in gold letters on it. He dropped into the crib which little Adrien began teaving on.

"Excuse me I have a gift too." The three of them looked over to see Nino the messenger of the gods fly through with a bouquet of flowers which he handed to Estelle.

"Why Nino, they're lovely." She said.

"Yes I had Rose muse of flora do the arrangements. Isn't that too nutty?" He flew up to Gabriel. "Fabulous party dude I mean sir. You've really outdone yourself."

"Thank you."

"Dear." Estelle said. "You haven't forgotten our gift have you?"

"No I haven't. Now let me think." He grabbed some clouds and with a blast of lightning a purple baby horse with wings was made. "His name is Nooroo and he's all yours son."

Nooroo flew into the crib nuzzled his new master, Adrien responded by hugging him. Everyone smiled and awed at this adorable display.

"How sentimental." A gloomy voice said. All eyes turned to see Hawkmoth lord of the dead and ruler of the underworld enter the room. "I'd be crying if I were sensitive enough."

"Ah brother, glad you could grace us with your presence." Gabriel said. "How are things down in the underworld?"

"Fine. Dark, gloomy, and full of dead people. Quite depressing actually." He eyed the crib and sneered at his newborn nephew. "There's the little sunspot, look how...squishy he is."

Adrien looked up at his uncle had grabbed his fingers, squeezing them tightly with his strength. The baby was so strong and powerful that if Hawkmoth wasn't a god the infant would've broken his bones. Hawkmoth quickly pulled his fingers away from him.

"A...a powerful little tike." He growled.

"Hawkmoth don't be a stiff. Join the celebration." Fu suggested.

"I'd love too but I've got business to attend to, excuse me."

...

"Now if there's one god you don't want to get steamed up it's Hawkmoth." Alya said.

"He ran the underworld, a dark and frightening place. When evil mortals died or if they sold their souls to him that's where they would go." Juleka said.

"Unknown to everyone else, Hawkmoth hated his job." Alex said. "He believed that Fu should've chosen him to be ruler of the gods."

"So he plotted a way to get rid of Fu and Gabriel so he could rule." Rose said.

"Why am I the ruler of this wasted landfill? I'm more powerful than all the gods!" Hawkmoth complained. "I should rule Mount Olympus! Not my goody two shoes brother! I should have the power, the loyal subjects, and the devoted wife but no, Fu had to pick Gabriel for that! Well I'll show him! I'll show them all!"

Once he arrived back in the underworld he quickly summoned his two minions.

"Dark Cupid!"

"Coming Master!" As the man with red wings flew down to greet him only to trip and hurt himself.

"Gamer!"

"Coming! Coming! Coming!" Cried the nervous and dorky little henchman.

"Dark Cupid and Gamer reporting for duty!"

"Fine, whatever just let me know when the fates arrive." Hawkmoth said cooly.

"They're here." Gamer said.

"WHAT!" He flamed. "THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"We are worms!" They said changing into worms. "Worthless worms!"

"Memo to me, mame you after my meeting." Hawkmoth said calming down then made his way to meet the fates.


	2. Chapter 2

The fates were three immortal women who decided who lived and who died. Volpina would spin a person's thread of life, Antibug would measure it, and Vanisher would cut it with the shears of fate.

"Hold that mortal's thread of life, good and tight." Vanished said.

Antibug held up the thread and snip, snip, Vanisher cut the thread with the shears. A scream cried out as another life ended.

"In coming!" Volpina called.

The three women laughed at the unlucky soul slipping into the underworld. Hawkmoth blew feeling rather annoyed with what they found amusing.

"Ladies I'm very sorry that I'm-"

"Late." They said.

"We knew you would be." Antibug said.

"We know everything." Volpina said.

"Past." Antibug said.

"Present." Volpina added.

"And future." Vanisher finished. "As usual you are late."

"I was at this party-"

"We know."

"I know you know. Anyway it turns out that my brother has-"

"A bouncing baby brat! We know."

"I KNOW YOU KNOW! I got it! So will my pesky new nephew be an interference to my plans?"

"Well-" Volpina started.

"Oh no you don't!" Antibug said seizing Volpina by her brown hair. "You know we're not supposed to reveal the future."

"Oh right. Sorry Hawkmoth but rules are rules."

"Come on ladies, just this once? Maybe I could sweeten the deal."

"Watch ya got?" Vanished asked.

"Perhaps a year supply of gold."

"Ooh!" Vanisher and Volpina said interested.

"Not so fast you two!" Antibug said to her greedy sisters. "I'm afraid you'll have to go a little higher to peak my interest."

"Fine a year supply of gold and your own temple."

"Oh alright! Ladies let's get to work."

The three women joined hands as their bodies began to glow.

"In eighteen years the planets will a line." Volpina spoke.

"Opening the gate to Tartarus where you can realease the akumas." Antibug said.

"Then Gabriel will fall and you shall rule all." Volpina said.

"But be warned if Adrien fights you will fail." Vanisher said.

With that said they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WHATTTTTT!" Hawkmoth roared but he quickly calmed down. "Okay, fine, I'm cool. I am calm. I am heartless." He turned to his minions. "Dark Cupid, Gamer I have a little riddle for you, how do you kill a god?"

"I...do not know." Dark Cupid said.

"You can't they're immortal." Gamer said.

"Correct which means we're going to have to make the little sunspot mortal."

So that night when all was quiet and everyone god and mortal alike was asleep, Dark Cupid and Gamer snuck into Mount Olympus and into the nursery where Adrien was sound asleep in his crib. Suddenly there was a loud ruckus that woke Gabriel and Estelle.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"What is it?" His wife asked feeling tired.

"The baby!"

They ran into the nursery only to find an empty crib.

"Adrien!" Estelle burst into tears and sobbed bitterly over the cradle that once held her son.

"NOOOOOO!" Gabriel thundered in heartbroken rage.

Dark Cupid and Gamer flew toward earth as fast as the wind while holding on to a Adrien. When they landed, he began to cry.

"Oh man! Now we did it!" Gamer said. "Gabriel's going to use us for target practice!"

"Let's just kill the kid already!" Dark Cupid said shoving a the bottle of potion into Adrien's mouth, as he drank it the golden aura around his body faded as he became mortal. "One more drop!"

"Who's there?" A voice called.

Dark Cupid and Gamer took off leaving Adrien behind and dropping the bottle just before he could drink the last drop. The crying infant was then found by Edgar (The gorilla) and his wife Nathalie.

"Nathalie! Over here!" Edgar called.

"Oh you poor thing." Nathalie said quickly picking up Adrien and soothing him. "It's okay, don't cry. Where did you come from?"

"Is anybody there?!" Edgar called. "Hello?! Anyone?! Hmm...He must've been abandoned. But who would be so cruel as to leave a baby here all alone?"

"Edgar for so many years we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child, maybe they've answered our prayers."

"Maybe, what's this?" He looked at the ring in Adrien's tiny hand. "Adrien?" He read.

Dark Cupid and Gamer changed themselves into snakes and slithered up to attack the couple and baby. But Adrien grabbed them and began shaking, batting, and pulling on them like they were toys. Edgar and Nathalie could only watch in disbelief as the child tied the snakes together and flung them across six yards. They crashed into a stone and landed in a thorn patch.

"Ow!" They shouted.

"Hawkmoth is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened!" Gamer said nervously.

"You mean if he finds out." Dark Cupid protested sneakily.

"Of course he's gonna- if...if is good."

...

"It was tragic, Fu sent all the gods on a frantic search." Rose said. "But by the time they found the baby it was too late."

"Adrien was mortal." Juleka said. "But since he didn't finish drinking the potion he still had his godlike strength but Gabriel and Estelle were heartbroken because Adrien could never come home."

"So he was raised on earth by two mortals." Alix said. "While Hawkmoth began planning his take over unaware that the only one who could stop him was still on earth growing stronger everyday."


	3. Chapter 3

13 years later...

"Adrien slow down!" Edgar cried as Adrien pulled his cart down to the farmer's market.

Edgar and Nathalie had raised Adrien in their small house on the French countryside where he didn't exactly fit in. True it was quiet and peaceful most of the time but as Adrien got older his incredible strength caused some problems. Of course Edgar and Nathalie didn't care about that but the farmers and the shop owners well...

"That's enough Adrien!" Edgar called.

The boy quickly stopped but it was so fast that he ended up digging his heels into the dirt, causing the ground to shake.

"Thank you son." Edgar said. "When Penelope twisted her ankle I thought we were done for." He referred to the donkey.

"No problem." Adrien said.

"I'm going to unpack now Adrien please just-"

"I know, I know, stay by the cart."

"Good boy."

He went to the mill to distribute wheat. While he was gone Adrien spotted a group of boys playing.

"Hey can I play?" He asked.

"Uh..." The Boys said. "Sorry Adrien." One of them said. "But there are five of us and we wanna keep it an even number."

"Hey wait a minute five isn't an even-"

"What a geek!" The boys laughed.

Adrien sighed then saw one of the boys throw a frisbee. "I got it!" He tried to catch it but accidentally ran into a pillar. The pillar broke and began to topple over destroying several shops including a shop of fine China. Everyone glared angrily at him.

"Adrien. What did you do?" Edgar asked.

"I...I...I...I just-"

"This the last straw Edgar!" Xavier said. He owned the China shop.

"That boy is a menace!" A woman said.

"He's too dangerous!" A man said.

"It was an accident." Edgar said. "He just can't control his strength."

"You keep that freak away from us!" Xavier shouted.

Hurt, Adrien ran away until he reached home. When Edgar arrived he tried to talk to him.

"Adrien don't listen to them they just-"

"Father they're right. Ever since I was a baby all I've ever done is cause trouble."

"But you didn't mean to." Nathalie said.

"That's not the point Mother. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here like I'm supposed to be somewhere else."

Edgar looked at Nathalie, she nodded in a way of giving him permission.

"Adrien there's something we need to tell you."

So they told him the whole story of how they found him.

"But if you found me then where did I come from? Who were my birth parents? Why did they leave me?"

"We don't know dear." Nathalie said. "When we found you there was no where there. We asked everyone in town if anyone had lost a baby but no one said anything. We thought you were a gift from Madter Fu because we could never have children."

"So there was nothing?"

"Nothing. No note, no pictures, just this." She handed him the black ring. "You were holding this when we found you. It had your name engraved in gold, they say the jewelry like that could only be made by the gods."

"Then maybe they have the answers. I'll go to there temple and ask..."

He saw the sad smiles on their faces.

"Mother, Father, you're best parents a kid could ask for but I gotta know what was there before."

"We understand." Edgar said.

So the next morning Adrien packed his bags and got ready for a long journey.

"Now don't forget to wash behind your ears." Nathalie said.

"Yes Mother." Adrien said annoyed.

"And to take your medicine for the measles."

"Mother I haven't had the measles since I was five."

"Alright but please be careful. The world can be very dangerous."

"I'll be fine."

"Come back and see us okay son." Edgar said.

"I will."

Adrien hugged his adopted parents.

"Goodbye I love you guys."

"We love you too."

He then left for the temple of the gods. It was a long trip but eventually he made it. It was filled with statues of all the powerful gods and goddesses. Four statues were a lot bigger than the others, the statues of Fu god of the universe, Hawkmoth god of death, Estelle queen of the gods, and Gabriel king of the gods.

"Oh mighty gods of France." Adrien said. "Please answer my questions, who am I? Where do I belong? And why am I here?"

The tourches were snuffed out by a gust of wind, lightning struck the statue of Gabriel bringing him to life.

"Oh my Gods!" Adrien shouted. "Please don't kill me!"

"Adrien calm down." He said. "What kind of father would kill his own son?"

"F-F-Father? Son? Did I hear that right?"

"Yes. Believe it or not Adrien I'm your father."

"Okay it's official I've lost my mind."

"It's true. Let me look at you. My look at how you've grown you've got your mother's beautiful eyes and my strong chin."

"My mother? I have a mother? Well of course I have a mother doesn't everyone? Who is she?"

"Estelle Queen of all Gods."

"Whoa! Wait if you're my father and she's my mother then that would make me a-"

"A god."

" A god?! Huh...That explains a lot. But...why did you leave me on earth? Didn't you want me?"

"Of course we did. You're mother and I loved you with all our hearts but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal which means you can't live with us unless you die."

"So you can't do anything?"

"Me? No but maybe you can."

"What?"

"Well I'm not sure but I'm positive Fu will know. Summon him and he will answer you." Gabriel said. "I must leave now for only one god can exist on earth for a time. I love you Adrien and so does your mother."

The statue became still and the statue of Fu came alive.

"Hello Adrien it's been many years."

"Can you help me Fu?"

"The only way you can restore your God hood is if you prove yourself a true hero."

"How?"

"First you must seek out Plaggeus the trainer of heroes."

"Where is he?"

"On an island far out in the sea. I know someone who can take you there." He whistled and a grown purple horse with wings flew into the temple. "This is Nooroo, a gift from your parents. He's a magnificent horse with the brain of a moth."

"Cool. Hi boy."

Nooroo nuzzled him and whinnied.

"Now Plaggeus may not be willing to help at first but if he won't do it I'll puersade him to."

"Thank you Master Fu, I'll seek out Plaggeus and become a true hero."

Then Adrien hopped on his back, Nooroo flapped his wings and flew off into the night sky.

"Good Luck son." Gabriel called from the heavens.


	4. Chapter 4

Nooroo carried Adrien across the sea toward a mysterious island. They looked around to see if they could find a person or someone. Suddenly they heard laughter, they followed it and it led them to a stream where three nymphs named were about to bathe. Adrien quickly looked away and spotted a tiny black cat in the bushes.

"Oh are you stuck little guy?" He said picking him up.

"Hey butt out buddy!" He said.

"Who's there?" One nymph said.

"That kwami is peeping on us!" Another said.

"How dare you!" The third said.

"No! Wait! You don't understand!" But the three nymphs already began hitting him with sticks then walked off to find another bathing area. "Ugh! I hate women!"

"Then why spy on them? That's kind of perverted."

"Hey! I am not a pervert! And I wasn't spying on them I was just waiting for them to bathe so I could steal some fruit and cheese from their baskets now thanks to you I got beaten to a pulp and I lost my lunch!"

Adrien just stared at him.

"What's the matter, you've never seen a kwami before?"

"No. Can you help us? We're looking for someone named Plaggeus."

"Call me Plagg."

"Hi I'm Adrien and this is Plagg. I need you to help me become a true hero."

"Sorry no can do kid."

"Why not?"

"Two words. I am retired."

"Uh that's three." Adrien corrected.

"Whatever!"

"But I just gotta become a true hero. Haven't you ever had a dream?"

Plagg sighed. "Kid come inside I wanna show you something." He led Adrien into his little house that was filled with weapons. "I trained all of Europe's greatest heroes. Saint George, Scoutland the Brave, Prince Lir, Sir Lancelot. A lot of men with tiles and they all let me down. Then there was Kim. He was brave, strong, fast, a little foolish...okay a lot foolish but he got the job done but that furshluggier heal of his! One shot there and he's history."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. Yeah I had a dream once. I dreamt that I would train the greatest hero ever, so great that the gods would make a picture of him in the stars. But dreams are for rookies."

"But I'm not like them I won't let you down! Honest!"

"Right and why should I believe you?"

"Here take a look at this." He took Plagg outside then threw a hunk of a boulder across the sea.

"Holy Estelle!" Plagg gasped. "Maybe I could...no! I'm not doing this!"

"But if I don't I'll never be able to rejoin my father Gabriel."

"Hold up! Gabriel? As in king of the gods? Ah-ha! Ha! Oh that's a good one!"

"It's true! Master Fu sent me to-"

"Yeah! Master Fu! I wasn't born yesterday kid!"

Suddenly he was struck by a lightning bolt sent by Fu.

"Okay." He coughed. "You win."

"Really? Thanks! I'll make you proud."

"Oh good sweet Gabriel, I know I'm gonna regret this."

"So Plagg began training Adrien." Alya said.

"For the first few months, he didn't do so well." Juleka said.

"But after five years of practice and training he was ready." Mylene said.

"Not to mention during all that time he became a handsome man." Alix said.

"How was that Plagg?" Asked the slender, muscular, eighteen year old man with blonde hair and green eyes in black armour as he finished his test.

"Not bad kid."

"Then can we please get off this island? I'm ready! I wanna do some heroic stuff. Please."

"Alright kid you want a test run? Saddle up, we're going to Paris."

They hopped on Nooroo and headed for their destination.

"So what's in Paris?" Adrien asked.

"Used to be the greatest city in France but now there are a lot of problems. A good place to start for you kid.

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the woods. Assuming it was a damsel they flew into the forest and followed it. Out of no where a young woman wearing pink dress with dark hair was running from a large centar.

"Not so fast sweetheart!" He said grabbing her.

"I swear Theo!" She grunted. "Put me down or I'll kick you right up your nose!"

"Oooh! I like em fiery!" He chuckled.

"Halt!" Adrien called approaching them. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Step aside two legs!" Theo growled.

"Pardon me my good...um...um...what are you? A horse?"

"I'm a centar you idiot!"

"Oh well...pardon me my good sir I'll have to ask you to release that young-"

"Keep moving junior." Marinette said trying to free herself from Theo's fist.

"But aren't you a damsel in distress?"

"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this. Have a nice day." She said smiling.

"You heard the lady! Beat it!" Theo said knocking Adrien into a rock.

"Hey! Was that really called for!" Marinette's cried. "Why don't pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you sweet cakes?" He puckered his lips and leaned in for a kiss only to have his face smacked by Marinette.

"You okay kid?" Plagg asked.

"I'm fine." Adrien said standing up.

"Come on kid concentrate. Use your head."

"Oh." He said as an idea popped into his mind. Then he took off full speed ahead and head butted Theo right in the gutt causing him to drop Marinette into the river.

"Not bad kid! Not what I had in mind but not bad."

"Ugh!" Marinette coughed as she tried to stand up.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss." Adrien helped her up. "You okay?"

"Fine. Dripping wet but fine."

"Good. Could you excuse me for a moment." He tackled Theo and began to beat him in the face.

"Nice work!" Plagg cheered.

"Is wonder boy here for real?" Marinette asked wringing out her dress and hair.

"Of course he is, what are you blind or stupid?"

"Hmph!" Marinette pushed Plagg into the river.

"Hey!"

"I can see just fine thank you and no I'm not stupid."

Adrien then finished off Theo with one punch that knocked him out.

"How was that Plagg?"

"Good but you're punches were way off!" Plagg said giving himself a tongue bath. "I mean seriously!? The valiant tailor did better!"

"At least I beat him and not mention he was a lot bigger than me."

"Well next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big blue eyes! You gotta focus and-"

But Adrien wasn't listening he was watching the young woman fix her dark blue hair which reminded him of the night sky. She looked about the same age as him with an hour glass figure and the most beautiful set of blue eyes he had ever seen. He had seen pictures and heard legends of incredible lovely women and none of them could compare to her. Aphrodite, Pysche, Helen of Troy, Queen Guinevere, Freya, Lady Amalthea, Vasalisa. She was more beautiful than all of them.

"Are you...are you alright Miss...Miss."

"Marinette." She said. "Princess Marinette."

"You're a princess?"

"I was but that was a long time ago. So do you have a name?"

"My name is uh...uh...uh." He was tongue tied.

"Are you always this articulate?"

"Adrien! My name is Adrien."

"Hmm...I think I prefer wonder boy."

"So how did you get mixed up with the-"

"Pinhead with hooves? Well you know how men are. They think no means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours."

"Oh! Do you run into people like that often?"

"Yes but I can handle them. Thanks again for rescuing me but I really don't like to see people go through a lot for me."

"Well if you ask me you're worth it...I mean! Any life of an innocent is worth it."

"You're funny but I think I should be going."

"Can we give you a ride?"

"Oh no I'll be fine. Bye bye wonder boy." She said walking away.

"Bye." Adrien said shyly. "She's...wow...she's something huh Plagg?"

"Oh yeah she's something alright. Trouble! That's what she is! Earth to Adrien! Come in Adrien! Look kid do me a favor and don't do what all those other guys did."

"And what's that?"

"Throw everything for a woman! Women are trouble especially the ones who look like that! Best avoid them!"

"Calm down Plagg. I'm not gonna do anything like that."

"I hope not. Now let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette smiled as she watched Adrien leave with Plagg and Nooroo. He certainly was a lot nicer to her than the other men in her life. But she really hoped she didn't see him again because she didn't want to get him into trouble. You see Marinette was a princess beloved by her people until she became engaged to Prince Nathaniel then a week before the wedding he suffered a fatal accident that he would've died from if Marinette hadn't sold her soul to Hawkmoth. But he left her soon after now she was forced to be Hawkmoth's servant.

"Awww how cute." She said when a rabbit and chipmunk approached her. "A couple of rodents looking for a theme park."

"Who are you calling a rodent sister?!" The rabbit and chipmunk then changed in Dark Cupid and Gamer.

"Ugh! I thought I smelled a rat." She groaned.

"Ah Marinette." Hawkmoth said appering. "My little flower, what exactly happened? I thought you were going to convince Theo to join me."

"Yeah well he had something else in mind other than business." Marinette said. "So I had to refuse."

"Marinette you can't just refuse! But hey if you're going to be stubborn then I'll just add two more years to your sentence."

"Hey there was no way I was going to give in to his demands and besides some wonder boy named Adrien scared him off."

Hawkmoth stuffed at the name.

"Adrien...Adrien. Why does that name ring a bell?" Max asked thinking.

"I don't know." Dark Cupid said. "Maybe we owe him money."

"What was that name again?" Hawkmoth asked.

"Adrien."

He flamed.

"Wait a minute wasn't Adrien the name of that kid we were supposed to..." Dark Cupid said.

"Oh my Fu!" They shouted as Hawkmoth lunged for him.

"So you take care of him huh?" Hawkmoth said grabbing them by their throats. "Dead as a door nail, weren't those your EXACT words?!"

"This might be a different Adrien." Dark Cupid choked.

"I am about to rearrange the cosmos and the one schlemiel who can louse it up! IS WALTZING AROUND IN THE WOODS!" He exploded.

"Whoa calm down!" Marinette said. "How is wonder boy a threat to you?"

"None of your beeswax!"

"Wait! Boss! Don't forget we made him mortal." Dark Cupid protested. "Which means we can kill him."

Hawkmoth calmed down.

"Hmm...good point. I suppose we could just kill him."

"Wait! I'm not helping you kill anyone! Especially him!" Marinette said.

"Did I say kill him? Oh no what I mean is we're just going to stage a harmless injury." Hawkmoth said.

"If that's true than why don't I believe you?"

"I give you my word. Come on you know I always keep my word I did when I let a certain prince live."

"I know I'm going to regret this. You promise you won't hurt him?"

"Promise." But he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

...

"Now remember kid when we get to Paris stay close it's a dangerous place." Plagg warned.

Adrien, Nooroo and Plagg arrived in Paris at noon. It was a beautiful and exciting city but some of the people weren't exactly friendly. One carriage driver almost ran them over.

"Look where you're going numb skull!" He shouted,

"Hey I'm walking here!" Plagg shouted. "See what I mean kid? I'm telling you, wackos."

Then they got stopped by a creepy guy in a jacket.

"You wanna buy a watch?" He asked.

"He's not interested alright?" Plagg said shooing him off.

"The end is coming!" A paranoid man shouted. "Can't you feel it?!"

"Yes thank you for the info." Plagg said rolling his eyes. "We'll ponder that, yes. Just stare at the sidewalk kid don't make eye contact. People here are nuts, that's because they live in a city of turmoil."

"That bad?" Adrien asked.

"Blame the fates that's all I gotta say. They find joy in tourmenting mortals, those ladies are sick."

Meanwhile there was a group of people sulking.

"It was tragic. We lost everything in the fire." Ms. Bustier said.

"Everything except my pidgeons." Xavier said.

"Now were the fires before or after the earthquake?" Sheriff Roger said.

"They were after the earthquake." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"But before the flood." Ms. Bustier said.

"Don't even get me started on the crime raid." Mr. Damocles said. "Roger you're the sheriff do something!"

"Look I can stop criminals but not natural disasters."

"All we need now is a plague of locusts." Xavier said.

As if on cue one flew in scaring the civilians.

"That's it! I'm moving to Italy!" Mr. Damocles declared.

"Excuse me." Adrien said. "Sorry to bother you but it looks like you folks need a hero."

"And who are you?" Roger asked unamused.

"I'm Adrien and I happen to be a hero."

"Really? Have you ever stopped a natural disaster?" Mr. Damocles asked.

"Well no."

"Or a criminal? I do it everyday." Roger asked.

"No but I-"

"Typically he's just a wannabe." Xavier said.

"Hey! What do you know about him?!" Plagg asked angrily. "You never seen him in action! I guarantee he's just what the doctor ordered."

"Hey isn't that the little cat who trained Kim?" Xavier asked.

"Watch it pal!" Plagg said getting angry.

"Yeah you're right." Roger said. "Nice work! But you missed a spot on the heel."

"I got your heel! Right here!" Plagg jumped on to Roger's face hissing and scratching his face up.

"Plagg! Plagg! Stop!" Adrien said pulling him off. "I am so sorry! He didn't mean it!"

"Put that thing on a leash!" Roger said getting up. "If he wasn't an animal I'd arrest him for assaulting an officer of the law!"

"Young man we need a professional hero not an ameture." Ms. Bustier said as she left with them.

"Yeah! Well I'd like to see you all save an entire city!" Plagg called.

"Easy Plagg, I can't have my trainer go to jail or the pound."

"Sorry kid."

"Well plan A just died. Back to the old drawing board."

"Don't worry Adrien you'll get your chance."


End file.
